


Industry Rule Number Four Thousand and Eighty

by Despina



Series: Industry Rule 4080 [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Homura scouts a new band for his record label, he finds a little more to his liking than just music.   A Saiyuki AU and the first written in the 4080 world.  With a LOT of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Industry Rule Number Four Thousand and Eighty

**Author's Note:**

> Love to my betas, imayb1, macavitykitsune and moshesque. (Kou will love you forever, Mosh! – As will I.) Written for the Dreamwidth community, 7thnight_smut for my awesome friend, eyesofshinigami.

_Industry rule number four thousand and eighty,  
Record company people are shady…_

From **Check the Rhime** by Tribe Called Quest,

 

Homura stretched his long, denim-clad legs and stared out his limo’s window, watching city buildings pass by. In spite of his persistent headache, he smiled when he considered his destination. He hadn’t been to Pele’s Inferno or any club in several months. Nor had he managed to visit his friend, Kougaiji. He’d been glad to accept Kou’s invitation, even if it meant he would still be working.

His bondage wrist cuff jangled when he pushed his dark hair out of his eyes. His club days with Kou had been wild and full of excitement. There were moments when he longed for those carefree times brimming with lack of inhibitions and few responsibilities. Now, however, his record company kept him insanely busy, his bank account indecently full, and his bed sadly empty.

He felt a familiar anticipation and licked his lips, hoping after concluding his promise to Kou, he might indulge his whims. Maybe he could meet someone to ease his loneliness or at least relieve an itch.

His limo came to a stop and after a moment, Zenon opened his door.

Homura stepped out and Zenon stared at him. “Want me to go with you?”

“Only if you want to, but I think I can handle it.” Homura smiled. “I’m not that out of practice.”

“I’m sure you can take care of whatever comes your way, Homura.” Zenon leaned against the limo. “You should know, I’ve done some checking on these guys. They are supposed to be very good, but they are also punks.”

“Really?” Homura raised an eyebrow. “Intriguing. Punks in what sense of the word?”

Zenon shrugged. “Petty theft. Drugs. A few charges of assault. One was caught with the governor’s twins."

“Sounds like standard rock and roll behavior, to me.” Homura chuckled and tapped Zenon's cheek, just under his eye patch. “My friend, have you forgotten our own checkered history?”

“Of course not,” Zenon straightened, “but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t watch your back. One of them is rumored to carry a gun.”

“Zenon, you need to relax. Go home.”

“If it’s all the same, I’ll stay here. The club scene never was my deal, but I'd feel better if I waited for you.”

Shaking his head, Homura said, “Unnecessary. I’ll call a cab.”

“I’ll be here when you’re done with whatever.” Zenon smiled. “Or _whoever_.”

Homura studied his friend. “Am I that obvious?”

Zenon crossed his arms and grinned. “Yes. You’ve been very hostile these days. I think it would be better for Shien and me if you managed to get some… relief.”

Homura nodded and then walked toward the club door with a slight swing of his hips. Over his shoulder he said, “I promise to do my best. For the team, that is.”

Zenon’s laughter echoed behind him.

 

 

Pele’s Inferno was a sprawling, hip club in the city's trendiest location. Kou’s mother had opened the club as salve for her wounds, just after her husband had dumped her for another woman. She had thrived here making Pele’s the place to be. She was the only daughter of a very powerful mobster and had considerable influence with politicians and police. Her club flew under the legal radar for minor infractions such as public indecency and drug use. In fact, many of Pele’s clientele were powerful people.

When Kou came of age, she began grooming him to take over. She introduced him to the right people and helped him cultivate relationships that would secure the club's longevity after she released the reins. Kou was a natural, a prince of the underworld and after a few years of co-management his mother, Rasetsunyo, found a new love and turned to new interests. Pele's now completely belonged to Kou.

Kou met him at the club’s back door. Taking Homura's hand, Kou wordlessly led them through bouncer-only accessible backdoors and up a flight of stairs. The stairs emptied into a room referred to as the crow’s nest, essentially a mezzanine perched above the swirling mass of dancers below.

The crow's nest was Kougaiji's private balcony. After his mother had turned Pele's over to Kou, he'd redesigned the club to suit his own particular tastes. During the remodel, Kou had taken a former storage area and turned it into a luxurious loft. Hanging from the rafters above the dance floor, Kou's balcony was a thing of beauty. A wide wooden railing was at one end of the room, big enough to sit on to watch the crowd and the performers below. Partial soundproofing reduced noise from the stage so occupants could speak without having to shout.

There were optional shutters for additional privacy, but Homura knew privacy was not the crow's nest's purpose. The creation of his loft was solely to satisfy Kou's twisted voyeuristic nature. Fortunately, Homura shared Kou's affinity and had joined his friend on more than one occasion to watch the animals play beneath them, usually leaving them both sated and with very fond memories.

Once they'd made it into Pele's private room, Homura moved to the loft's railing, while Kou sent a lackey down to the bar for drinks. Homura sat on the balcony and gazed out over the crowd. The club was dark and loud, thick with that specific smell of sweat, booze, desperation and sex. Homura inhaled deeply. The club's scent was something you had to be in the mood for and tonight, Homura was definitely in the mood.

As Kou handed him his favorite IPA, Homura pulled his eyes from the crowd and said, "I still have my reservations about this."

"Do you?" Kou raised an eyebrow and leaned his hip against the balcony.

Homura pushed impatiently at an errant strand of hair. "You have noticed that my days of hunting garage bands out of sweaty clubs are over, haven't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Since your record label has become a force to be reckoned with, you have become rather tiresome." Kou smirked and leaned on the railing next to him, brushing his shoulder against Homura. "Since when have I ever let you down? Besides, if I'm wrong I might let you do me. For old time's sake."

Homura laughed while running a hand through his companion's waist-long red hair. "Is that what I'm relegated to? Old time's sake? How sad."

"Yes, it is sad." Kou closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. "It's been a while for us, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Homura wrapped an arm around his friend and occasional fuck-buddy. "What can I do? We're both busy these day and _respectable_ businessmen."

"Yeah, I know. Ironic, isn't it?" Kou chuckled and then glided toward his low, stylish couch on a raised platform and quickly changed the subject. "Come on, let's get comfortable. They'll be on any minute."

Homura joined Kou on the couch. He rubbed at his temples, his dull headache nagging at him again.

"Want some Vicodin for that? I can hook you up."

"Yeah." Homura threw him a grateful look.

Kou waved over his shoulder and another of his lackeys disappeared only to return moments later with a couple of pills.

Homura tossed back the tablets and chased them down with his beer. "I hope you're right about these guys."

"You worry too much." Kou patted Homura's thigh. "You'll love them."

Kou's ear for talent was uncanny. More than once, Homura had tried to lure his friend into working for him, but Kou preferred running Pele's Inferno. Besides, it wasn't as if he needed money; Kou's family was loaded and he was set up for life.

Even so, Homura had never been sorry to listen to a band Kou recommended. A few had made Homura very wealthy and eventually, a force in the music industry. Currently, his passion was destroying his evil and corrupt competitors. Adding one more band to his label's already impressive repertoire would not hurt, especially if they were a good band. "So, what did you say they call themselves?"

"Lunar Impact."

"That's a good name." He nodded in appreciation. "It's short, catchy and has a punch to it. Perfect for a rock band."

"Yeah – I said the same thing to Sanzo." Kou chuckled. "Oh, I think you'll like Sanzo. He's their front man. He's a long-legged, mean blond. You know - your favorite."

"Hmm. We'll see."

The lights dimmed and the over-packed floor cheered a noisy greeting. Homura could feel it – the crowd's rising passion and excitement, a building fever coiling around the audience. Women screamed and men whistled. Riding the wave of palpable excitement, almost unconsciously, Homura moved to the edge of his seat and leaned forward.

There was a blistering series of snare rolls followed by a quick sequence of bass drum beats and then light and noise seemed to explode on stage. Screaming, whining dueling guitars, a driving jazz-like backbeat, a funky bass line and searing feedback mixed together to form a solid wall of sound. Homura thought the combination of styles shouldn't have worked, but the layered and complex music produced left him speechless. He didn't recognize the tune, but he knew immediately it was hit-worthy.

After several punishing moments of pure musical joy, a strong voice - not quite a feral scream – joined in the barely-contained rawness of Lunar Impact. Purple light flooded the stage and in the center, between the bassist and the two guitarists was the next rock god. His long, loose hair was blond and his lithe form moved with sinuous grace, part warrior and part temptation. He wore dark, snug leather pants and a torn black t-shirt, and his demeanor was full of contempt as he sang into a microphone. His voice was amazingly powerful and he could scream in a style reserved for only the very best rock and rollers. He was hypnotic to watch.

Kou leaned close. "If you haven't guessed, that's Sanzo. What do you think?"

"He's…" Homura nodded absently but didn't move his eyes from the stage.

Kou continued, "The bass player's name is Gojyo. He's got as many male fans as female fans. Apparently, he's not particular."

Homura tore his eyes from Sanzo and considered the tall redhead with a bass guitar slung low on his hips. There was a lit cigarette wedged in-between his guitar strings near the tuners. Gojyo grinned and winked at the crowd; charisma rolled off him like a crashing surf. Women and men alike went crazy, reaching out for Gojyo while screaming his name.

Homura remembered what Zenon had mentioned to him outside. "Was he the one caught with the Governor's twins?"

"Yes. I think he'd slept with half the world before Hakkai came along. The dark-haired guitarist is Hakkai. He's smart and talented. He's also very possessive of Gojyo. He's been known to scare Gojyo's suitors away."

"Including you, I take it." Homura grinned. So some of the band members were like that, were they? All the better.

"Yeah. I did mention a threesome, but Hakkai just smiled at me. There's something about his smile: it's intriguing but also a little unnerving. Then, just when I think I don't have a chance, he does something to pique my interest again, brushes against me or says my name seductively. I can't tell if he's teasing me or what. He's a difficult one to figure out." Kou sighed. "The other guitarist, the one with the long white braid is called Hakuryuu. He's elusive and I've yet to hear him speak. He's very close to Hakkai."

Homura stared at the two guitarists. Their timing was impeccable and their playing flawless, as if they'd played together all their lives. Melancholy melodies and eerie discords wove together and ripped apart leaving Homura breathless. There was so much going on he couldn't keep up with all of the musical intricacies.

"What about the drummer?" Homura's eyes fell on the fifth man, smaller and possibly younger than the other three, as he delivered a blistering and difficult cadence with his drums.

"Ah, yes." Kou smiled. "That's Goku. He's completely devoted to Sanzo. He's adorable, isn’t he?"

A yellow bandana held Goku's long hair firmly in place and he wore a leather collar around his neck. The drummer bit his lip and with his blazing speed, blasted out an intricate progression of syncopated beats. Then he smiled and Homura's interest grew. The drummer _was_ adorable.

"You said Goku was devoted to Sanzo. Then, are they a couple?" Homura's curiosity was getting the better of him, and not in a good way.

"Yes."

Goku. Sanzo. He felt his groin tighten. "How do you know these guys?" Homura opted for a more general question.

"Gojyo is Doku's brother."

"I see, so _he's_ the one." Doku was Pele's second in command. In earlier days, Homura, Kou and Doku spent a lot time together, either clubbing or partying. Doku always had outrageous stories about his wild younger brother. Now Homura studied Gojyo closely. "They don't resemble one another."

"Remember, they are only half-brothers." Kou shrugged. "They don't resemble one emotionally, either. I think their mother did strange things to both of them."

"Oh." Homura took a drink of his beer, but didn't ask. Some things didn't need telling.

His attention returned to the stage, to Sanzo's hips shifting in time with their music. The current song ended and Goku paused his drumming long enough to rip his sweat covered t-shirt off and toss it to the crowd. There was a large tattoo on Goku's stomach but he couldn't tell what it was. Homura shifted in his seat, wondering what a sweaty Goku might smell like. There was a thrill of heat running through his groin. Homura sighed again, this time in frustration. He preferred his sex guilt-free and _work-free_. Homura would like to sign Lunar Impact and that meant keeping his libido in check.

Too bad.

Kou's hand stroked Homura's thigh and then brushed against his erection. His purple eyes practically twinkled when Kou leaned closer and asked, "Want me to introduce you?"

Homura's eyes closed when Kou squeezed him. He couldn't believe the lust coursing through his body. He wanted them both, Sanzo and Goku. Their music was good, he could get them a deal, but he wanted something else right now. His mind whirred with possibilities. "Yes, please."

Kou chuckled and squeezed him again. "Want to meet them with this? Or do you want me to take care of you?"

He considered Kou's offer. Meeting a potential band for the first time with a raging hard on was probably bad form, but then again, it _was_ the music industry. Homura shook his head. "Nah, I'll be okay. Besides, I don't think you'd have my attention, my friend. I don't feel that would be fair."

"You speak as if this would be the first time you came thinking of someone else. Save it for someone who doesn't know you." Kou unfastened Homura's belt. Sliding between Homura's knees Kou opened his pants. "In any event, I suspect it will only take a couple of minutes."

Homura swallowed and his cock practically jumped into Kou's hand. He groaned.

Red hair cascaded over his lap, brushing against his exposed skin. In his mind, the hair tickling him was blond or possibly short and dark. He felt a tongue lapping at his cock, but he didn't close his eyes. He kept his gaze riveted on the stage, watching the leather-clad Sanzo scream into a microphone. How would he sound screaming in bed? Homura wondered. His fingers curled in Kou's hair when his friend drew Homura's entire cock down his throat.

"Yeah…" Homura breathed out, now watching the drummer. Sweat dripped off Goku's innocent looking face. How did Sanzo screw that slender young man? He could see it now, Goku on his hands and knees and Sanzo behind, hips snapping against slick skin. His imagination expanded and now included Homura as he pressed inside Sanzo's tight ass.

Soft hair tangled between his fingers, was it red hair? Or blond hair? Homura's grip tightened and his hips wrenched up, fucking that talented mouth while he pretended he was deep inside Sanzo. His body tensed and his vision of the stage wavered slightly and he fought desperately to keep his eyes open and fixed on Sanzo and Goku. Music mingled with his fantasy, Goku's drumbeats matched his pulsing heartbeat and Sanzo's strong voice echoed his cry of pleasure as he came.

Catching his breath, he caressed Kou's cheek. "Sorry, I lost myself. I shouldn't have…"

Kou chuckled, his breathing normalizing as he sat back. "Oh, be quiet, Homura. I offered and you wanted it. I didn't want you coming on to Sanzo or Goku the minute you met them." He rubbed away a trickle of cum from the corner of his mouth and patted the outside of Homura's thigh. "Sometimes you are very obvious but going in with an erection the size of a car would have been a dead giveaway."

"Yeah. Thanks." Homura nodded. "Do you want…?"

"Nope. Thanks, but I'm good." He stood up. "Also, I have plans later."

"I see," Homura said again with a smile. "I guess I owe you one."

"Yes, you do." Kou reached into his pocket. "Here's some advice: if you manage to woo Goku, I'm almost certain Sanzo will follow."

Homura nodded. "Thanks for the tip, but I shouldn't even be thinking about this."

"Shut up, Homura. Here." Kou handed him a small bottle of lubricant. "You probably didn't bring any."

"I didn't." Homura shrugged.

Kou sighed. "Haven't learned anything from me? You should always be prepared."

"Perhaps. Even so, don't you think you're giving me a little too much credit?" Homura rearranged himself and zipped up. He nodded toward the stage. "They don't even know me, yet. Anyway, you know I don't like to screw my potential employees."

"Oh believe me, they know all about you. I also know, first hand, how charming you can be when you set your mind to it." Kou chuckled. "As for sleeping with your employees, I've seen you do it before."

"Yes, but it can complicate things."

"Only if they get too clingy." Kou shrugged. "I don't think anyone in that band is terribly clingy. Besides, you've been very lonely of late. It wouldn't hurt for you to have a little fun, even if it's just a short term thing."

"Hmm," was all Homura answered while he considered his options.

"How's your headache?" Kou's eyes twinkled when he asked the question.

Homura picked up his drink and drained it. "What headache?"

Kou laughed.

 

 

Homura had watched the rest of Lunar Impact's set and many of their songs were winners. There were a few filler tunes and a handful of covers, but over all, Homura could not find much fault with them. Lunar Impact's high energy level remained constant, their music solid and in spite of little interaction with their fans, the audience's frenzy remain steady through their full set. He'd felt dizzy with possibilities.

There were a couple of back rooms in Pele's Inferno for the bands. Homura was familiar with the layout but he deferred to Kou's lead. He felt an unusual anticipation coiling inside him, a type of exhilaration that hadn't touched him in a long while. Was it the band's sound or was it the creators of that sound? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and focus on his job. He didn't remember confusing business with pleasure to this degree before. He hadn't even met the band yet. Maybe he would get lucky and hate them.

Kou tapped on the door and then opened it. Homura followed him into Lunar Impact's room only to find Gojyo and Goku wrestling on the floor. The one called Hakkai sat in an aging rickety chair, his legs pulled up and crossed, guitar on his lap while he played softly.

Sanzo sat in another chair, his shirt off, towel around his neck, beer in one hand and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Sweat still glistened on his willowy body and Homura couldn't help but notice Sanzo's pierced nipples, each adorned with a silver captive bead ring. Homura licked his lips and forced himself to make eye contact.

Sanzo narrowed his purple eyes when he looked at Homura. "Who's this asshole?"

"Tch." Kou ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes skyward as if searching for patience. He exhaled and then straightened his back. "Sanzo, this is Homura, from Taishi Records."

Goku untangled himself from Gojyo's embrace and stood up. "Oh… you're Homura? You're kinda pretty for an evil guy."

"Evil?" Homura chuckled while attempting to keep his eyes away from Sanzo's nipple rings. Instead, he opted to stare at Goku's sweat-covered neck. "Kou, what have you been telling these guys?"

"Well, ya are a record exec, right?" Goku asked, the evident sound of a tongue piercing clicking softly against his teeth. "The other one was real creepy."

Homura gazed at Goku. He had amazing golden eyes. "Other one?"

"Freako or somethin'." Goku frowned. "I can't 'member his name."

"His name was Nii," Hakkai answered, not even looking up from his guitar, "of Phobos Records."

"Yeah! That guy. He's a real industry rule four thousand-eighty guy." Goku nodded and circled around Homura. "You know the sayin', right? Record company people are _shady_!"

"Shut up, Monkey," Gojyo said, looping an arm around Goku's neck and rubbing his head. "Don't ruin any chances we might have to get a deal."

"No worries." Homura smiled at Gojyo and Goku. In his struggles, Goku's shirt had twisted and risen, exposing his slim and toned abs along with parts of an intricate tattoo. Homura hoped he didn't stare too long. "I've met Nii. He _is_ creepy."

Kou shuddered next to Homura. "Try having him date your step-mother. Holiday's can be very strange."

Gojyo and Goku exclaimed their disgust in unison.

Sanzo, his voice sounding bored and irritated, said, "Can we get to the point?"

"Yes." Homura smiled. He wished Sanzo would put on a shirt. Sort of.

"Well, now that introductions are over, I need to go home." Kou patted Homura on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll all get along fine. Beer's in the cooler and if you get serious about discussions, I'll leave instructions to keep the crow's nest available for you. See you later."

"Later, Kou!" Goku shouted and then ran to the cooler. "Ya want one, Homura?"

"Sure."

"Hey, get me one, too, monkey-boy." Gojyo turned to Homura and held out his hand to the couch. "Sit down, man. You're makin' me nervous."

Homura nodded and took off his leather jacket, draping it over the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Gojyo sat on the floor near Hakkai.

Sanzo smoked quietly and watched Homura intently. Goku handed everyone a beer and then sat down next to Homura on the couch. Homura's mouth suddenly felt dry so he took a long pull from his beer before he spoke. "You guys are good."

"Yeah, tell us something we don't already know," Gojyo said, reaching across Hakkai's knees and retrieving a pack of cigarettes from a small table.

Homura nodded. Good. That was the expected standard response from a band. "Do you have a demo?"

The three turned to look at Hakkai. He stood up and carefully set his guitar in its stand. Then he moved to a green canvas bag and opened it, retrieving a CD he handed to Homura. "I'm glad I had Hakuryuu leave me a copy."

"Hakuryuu?" Homura asked, accepting the CD and in return handing Hakkai his card. "You mean your missing guitarist?"

"He doesn't like to hang around after a show." Sanzo crushed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"Hakuryuu arranges and writes a lot of our music." Hakkai stared at Homura and his gaze was both penetrating and unwavering.

"So…" Homura looked away from those piercing green eyes. No wonder Kou was afraid of Hakkai. At first glance, he seemed harmless enough, but the man was very intense. "Hakuryuu doesn't like clubs? Or is he shy?"

"Some of both." Sanzo lit another cigarette. "It's fine with us. Besides playing with us, he's been sort of a financial backer."

Goku grinned. "Mainly he's Hakkai and Gojyo's sugar daddy."

"Shut up, Monkey!" Gojyo hissed, tossing his already empty beer bottle at Goku.

"Well, he is!" Goku said and then hunkered down to avoid Gojyo's flying beer bottle. "He likes you both, Gojyo! And you're always tugging on his long braid and teasing him. I know you both _do_ him! I've heard ya!"

"Ah, ha ha, Goku…" Hakkai trailed off, although his tone suggested a warning.

Gojyo sprawled across Hakkai's lap and shouted, "Why do you always have to tell everyone everything?"

"'Cause you're a perv and I wanna warn everyone to watch out for ya!"

"Shut up, you morons!" Sanzo shouted, throwing a random magazine at the quarrelling pair.

In spite of the amusing chaos around him, Homura felt his temperature rise. When Goku dodged Gojyo's bottle, he had ended up pressed tight to Homura's side. In reaction, Homura had shifted away, pressing his back towards the apex of the couch. Now Goku was practically in Homura's lap, draped across him while he traded insults with Gojyo. Homura took the opportunity to find his answer of what a sweaty Goku might smell like and inhaled deeply. Goku's scent washed over him, an earthy, musky fragrance. Homura almost immediately regretted his action; his body was quickly reacting to Goku's close proximity.

"I said: that's enough!" Sanzo stood up, holding a curled up magazine in his hand and brandishing it like a club. Sanzo's threat worked and the room fell quiet.

Goku sat back and then paused, both hands on Homura's right thigh. He tipped his head closer, his argument with Gojyo apparently forgotten. Big golden eyes stared at him and when Goku spoke, his voice was hardly above a whisper. "Your eyes are cool. One's like mine but the other one's so pretty." He lifted a hand and touched Homura's cheek.

Sanzo spoke, a one-word command. "Goku."

Goku nodded and pulled his hand away. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Before he had a coherent thought, Homura captured Goku's hand and held it tight. With a smile he said, "I don't mind. Not at all."

Goku's gaze focused on Homura's bondage cuff. Goku touched the leather and steel with wonder and then touched his own collar. Homura's cuffs and Goku's collar looked as if they were from a matching set of bondage wear. Goku bit his lip and sat back, his thigh pressed tight against Homura. He was blushing when he looked over at Homura. "Um, have you seen the next band?"

"No." Reluctantly and one by one, Homura released Goku's fingers. He dropped his hand onto his leg, brushing against Goku's thigh in the process. Homura's body practically purred with sexual tension. So much for hoping he wouldn't like them.

Goku hummed as he exhaled, it was a soft sound of curiosity as he studied Homura's hand pressed loosely against his leg. He stared into Homura's eyes as he said, "I hear they play some pretty interesting electronic music. Some dance stuff. Do you like that kind of music?"

"Some." Homura gently rubbed his fingers against Goku's thigh while, in a distant corner of his mind still containing reason, he wondered what he was doing.

"Yo!" Gojyo interrupted, an amused expression on his face. "Are we gonna do any more talking about band stuff tonight?"

Homura shook his head. "Not tonight. I'll need to listen to your demo and speak to my people. You should speak to your lawyer as well."

"Then, we'll be off. We need to catch up with our _sugar daddy_." Gojyo chuckled as he stood and motioned for Hakkai to join him. "You two look pretty preoccupied anyway. Must be lust at first sight, eh, Monkey? Sanzo must not be giving you enough, huh?"

"Shut up!" Goku shouted.

Hakkai carefully packed his guitar and shouldered it. He stared at Goku, and then gave Homura a penetrating and unreadable gaze. Finally he held out his hand. "It was nice meeting you."

Homura took his hand, but at the risk of seeming rude didn't stand up. He didn't want to disrupt his contact with Goku. "I'll see you soon."

After the two left, Sanzo lit a new cigarette and said, "Hakkai handles the band's details."

"I thought you were Lunar Impact's leader."

Sanzo shrugged and stared at the spot of contact between Goku and Homura. "I'm not forcing anyone to do anything."

Homura cleared his throat. "So, I should contact him about specifics, then?"

Sanzo shrugged again.

He kept his smile off his face. Homura knew musicians well and Sanzo was definitely their leader. His presence was strong. Hakkai might handle the mundane issues, but Sanzo's word was the band's final decision.

"Hey," Goku leaned into him again, "didn't you used to be in a band? I thought that's what Kougaiji said."

Homura nodded. "Yes."

"The War Gods. I've heard your music. You played the keyboards, right?" Sanzo asked, inhaling on his cigarette, violet eyes staring at him. "You were pretty good; what happened?"

"Politics of bands." Homura shrugged. "Turns out I was better at mixing, producing and dealing with the record side."

"I guess someone needs to do it." Sanzo stretched out his legs and crossed them at his ankles. His feet were bare.

Homura realized he wanted very much to lick and suck Sanzo's toes. He found his desire baffling since he wasn't aware he'd had a foot fetish until now. Then again, maybe it wasn't a foot fetish, maybe it was a Sanzo fetish.

"Come on, Homura!" Goku jumped up and tugged at his hand. "Let's go watch the next band!"

Homura stood up but paused for a moment and looked at Sanzo. "What about you?"

Sanzo took a long drag of his cigarette and shook his head. "It's dance music. I don't dance."

Homura opened his mouth, he was on the verge of mentioning Sanzo's nearly indecent stage show but common sense took hold. There was the distinct possibility that Sanzo wouldn't consider what he did on stage as dancing. Instead, Homura said, "Too bad. I would like to spend more time with you."

Sanzo's lips twitched, it was almost a smile. "I know." His eyes sparkled with arrogant mirth.

"Come on!" Goku practically whined. "I _need_ to hear them. I want to experience the crowd – I love that. When we get famous, I'll never get to do it again."

Goku's enthusiasm was infectious and before Homura knew it, he was following the young man down a hall toward the club's floor. "I hope you don't expect me to dance," Homura shouted over the club's droning music. "It's been awhile and I'm out of practice."

"I don't mind if you're bad," Goku replied. "I hardly ever get to do it. Occasionally, Hakkai will dance with me, or sometimes Kou."

"How does Sanzo feel about that?"

Goku stopped and turned to look at Homura. He took a step nearer, closing the gap between them. Reaching out, Goku's hands curled around Homura's hips, thumbs applying gentle pressure. Goku moved forward again until there was only a scant hairsbreadth of space between them. Golden eyes looked up. "Why are you worried about Sanzo? Is it only him you're interested in?"

Homura held back; he very much wanted to touch Goku. "No, not only Sanzo. I just wanted to know if he's the jealous type. Besides, you barely know me, aren't you worried I might do something inappropriate?"

Goku laughed and then he bounced up on his toes and kissed Homura. "I'm stronger than I look. Come on, the music is starting."

Homura's lips tingled from the kiss and his thoughts reeled. His shouldn't have agreed to watch the band with Goku. Homura's control was slipping and his companion was far too tempting. Goku tugged on his hand and again, Homura followed, watching that sweet ass in those tattered and skin-revealing jeans. He swallowed - there was no way he could resist anything Goku suggested.

They stepped out of the back hallway and toward the crowd. On stage, the band played a song that was hypnotic and raw. Their music was more electronic than Homura normally liked, but head-nodding and sexy nonetheless, perfect music for a club. The dance floor breathed with sweating, drug-addled and horny people. Homura realized with the alcohol and Vicodin coursing though his veins and his aching, throbbing erection, he would fit right in. He grabbed Goku's fingers and pulled the younger man toward the band.

They wove easily through the pulsating crowd, brushing against sweating, undulating bodies. Homura brought them to a halt to one side of the stage. They were close enough that if the synthesizer player had wanted to, he could have touched them. The band's female singer with her diaphanous soprano voice and bohemian looks completely ignored them. Homura suspected she was flying on ecstasy, just like three-quarters of the crowd.

Dancers jostled them and because he was taller, Homura placed Goku in front of him, keeping his hands loosely on the younger man's hips. Goku leaned into him, his energy evident with his body's steady movement to a seductive beat. At first, he attempted to keep his ardent cock away from Goku's sinuously moving ass, but after a while, Homura quit resisting, certain his companion pressed purposefully against him.

Homura gave into his desire and Goku's evident invitation. He allowed his body to mesh with Goku's slight yet muscular frame. He slipped his hands under Goku's t-shirt while the two of them swayed together, letting the tranquil beat wash over them. There were couples all around them, some kissing, some half-naked and necking, and some actually having sex; all that did was heighten Homura's lust.

In spite of the loud music and a thrumming beat coursing though his body, Homura could feel Goku's pleasure-filled moans. Homura's hand slithered down, at first skimming lightly over his dance partner's crotch. Goku was as hard as iron and they both groaned with the contact. Homura squeezed, rocking against Goku's ass, and bit at his neck. The last of Homura's inhibitions melted away.

"I want you," Homura said into Goku's ear while he unfastened his companion's pants and slid a hand inside.

"Oh, yeah," Goku panted and twitched his hips, grinding backwards into Homura's erection. "I want you, too."

Goku's cock was hot and wet. Homura slid his other hand down the backside of Goku's pants, down between smooth mounds of flesh, all the while, still kissing Goku's neck. His right hand clamped over Goku's erection and the fingers on his left hand paused. Goku's ass was already slick.

"Sanzo," Goku breathed, "he fucked me right before we went on stage. If you want, I'm all ready."

Homura's eyes blurred, those words were all he needed to hear. He retrieved Kou's vial of lube, pulled his erection out of his pants, and with a moan, coated himself with the slippery liquid. Then he tugged Goku's pants down, just far enough to expose that succulent ass. Between near darkness and the delirium that was drug-and-sex-induced club euphoria, Homura was certain no one would even notice. The additional fact that the club turned a blind eye to sex in public didn't hurt either.

Goku leaned forward, bracing himself against the stage and giving Homura better access. Gazing down, Homura spread Goku's cheeks and then he placed his cock at the slightly opened entrance. He pushed forward, pleased that Goku was ready and grateful HaHnnKou had blown him earlier. Because of Kou's skill, Homura in his heightened sense of anticipation might actually last five minutes. He molded his body against Goku's while he pushed inside his partner's slick passage, thinking about Sanzo's cum mingling with his inside this tight and luscious creature.

"Uh," Goku groaned. "You're big, you feel good."

Homura let the music take him, focusing on moving in and out of Goku's tight heat, rocking in time with a slow atmospheric beat. After a few movements, Goku caught Homura's tempo and twisted his hips in a counter-rhythm. The feeling was exquisite, fucking Goku's fine ass with intentional slowness in the middle of a crowd.

Homura reached around and touched Goku's cock with his lubed hand. His companion arched into his hand, snapping his hips in time with Homura's strokes. Homura groaned with the sensation of Goku's twitching, wet erection sliding against his hand.

"Yeah! Right there." Goku pushed back into Homura at a spiraling angle. He emitted a low, sustained moan and then thick, warm cum spilled over Homura's hand.

Homura waited for Goku's tremors to subside. He licked some of cum off his hand, tasting Goku's salty and slightly bitter essence. Homura's restraint broke and he grabbed Goku's hips, burying his cock deep inside and then pulling almost completely out. Goku's ass was a gloriously snug fuck, nearly squeezing the life out of Homura's cock.

"Yeah, harder, fuck me harder," Goku shouted over the music.

Homura complied, practically slamming Goku into the stage with his thrusts. He wouldn't last long, but he knew he would remember this night forever. He felt his orgasm nearing, the coiling in his mid-section, and the strobing fireworks behind his eyes. He groaned and pressed in hard when he came.

For a moment, he was helpless and all he could do was allow the spasms to finish, twitching into the smaller body with his residual waves of pleasure. Then he remembered where he was and opened his eyes. No one had even noticed he had just fucked his companion up against the stage, not nearby dancers and not even the band. No one, that is, except Sanzo.

Out of the crowd's reach and leaning against a wall was Sanzo. Cigarette hanging from his mouth and a beer in his hand Sanzo stood watching them. He raised his beer in what appeared to be a salute.

"Hey," he murmured in Goku's ear, "Sanzo's watching."

"Yeah." Goku nodded, his breathing still ragged. He seemed unsurprised. "Sanzo's like that."

"He won't be mad?"

"Nah," Goku grinned over his shoulder and pulled himself off Homura's softening dick. "He doesn't do this very often. Hell, I don't do this very often, just Gojyo on occasion. Sanzo'll fuck me senseless tonight and ask all about you. How big you are, how your cock felt inside me and stuff like that. He might even rim me to get a taste of you."

"Oh." Homura swallowed, feeling interest already returning to his cock.

Goku tugged his pants in place and then leaned close so Homura could hear him. "He must like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause he let us." Goku looped his arms around Homura's neck. "He wouldn't let us if he wasn't interested.”

"How interested?"

"Very." Goku nipped at Homura's ear. "We play here again next week. You should come back."

"Oh, don't worry, Goku." Homura kissed him, snaking his tongue inside, feeling the steel ball in Goku's mouth and doing his best to give Sanzo a show. He didn't want to stop kissing his companion but after several long minutes, he finally disengaged. "Even though I shouldn't, I'll be back."

Goku tipped his head to his right. "Why shouldn't you?"

"I am trying to sign your band to my record label." Homura raised an eyebrow. "You don't see a conflict with that?"

Goku shrugged. "Not really. I work with Sanzo. Hakkai, Gojyo and Hakuryuu work together. What's the difference?"

Homura blinked. "I guess I don't know."

"Then whatta ya worried about?" Goku smiled. "Seems simple enough."

He stared at Goku while experiencing an overwhelming calm. It did seem simple, why was he so worried? Goku was an amazing find, a golden-eyed treasure and Homura already felt more for his new companion than he probably should. Homura very much wanted to come back. He glanced at Sanzo. "Will he join us next time?"

Goku laughed. "Yeah, I think so. He'll even go for it with Gojyo sometimes. I like it when it happens though 'cause Gojyo fucks him and I get to watch. Sometimes I get to do him after. He likes it; he always says he doesn't, but he does."

"Really?" Homura nodded, wrapping his arms around Goku. His cock was completely hard again. "You think he'd let me fuck him?"

"Yep." Goku giggled again. "Probably not tonight though. He likes to play hard to get."

"That's okay," Homura grabbed his companion's hips and crushed his renewed erection against Goku, "I can wait. Now, let's dance."

 

Homura sat at a meeting room table inside his studio building. He stared at an array of papers before him: a basic contract, a list of Lunar Impact’s songs, a schedule of committed local appearance dates, and studio availability. He also had tentative bookings for Lunar Impact in several other cities. Absently, he chewed on the end of his pen.

A phone in the room rang and Shien answered it.

When Shien replaced the receiver, Homura glanced at a clock on the wall and said, "They are right on time."

Shien stood near Homura and with his soft voice asked, "Do you think you will be able to obtain this deal? I have heard they are difficult."

"Difficult, huh? Hmm, well I hope I can sign them." Homura leaned back, placing his elbows on his chair and interlacing his fingers. "Difficult or not, they have the best sound I’ve heard in a long while. I would hate for Nii to get them because he would certainly ruin them."

"That is a possibility." Shien nodded. "However, Nii does have a tendency to couch his offers in very appealing terms."

"Truth by omission." Homura sighed with frustration. "There are several bands he has a stranglehold on for life."

"Yes." Shien nodded. "I believe Nii is the origin of Industry rule four-thousand and eighty."

Homura smiled. Shien's flat tone of voice never wavered but Homura knew his friend had just made a joke.

"I have heard that Cho Hakkai is very intelligent. I do not believe Nii will be able to apply his fallacious ways to Lunar Impact. I have faith in Taishi Records and your approach to remaking the record industry."

Homura opened his mouth, surprised by Shien's frank compliment but before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Shien headed over to answer it.

Homura stood up when Hakkai and Hakuryuu entered the room. According to a phone call he received from Sanzo earlier in the week, these two men would be Homura’s contacts for any band negotiations. Homura was both disappointed and pleased by the announcement. He was disappointed because he’d wanted to see Sanzo and Goku again. He was pleased because without Sanzo and Goku to distract him, he could keep his attention on matters at hand.

"I’m very glad you agreed to meet with me." Homura walked forward and shook each of their hands. He noticed that Hakuryuu was tall, very pale, had red eyes and sharp-looking teeth. Hakuryuu also had a thick, silver-colored braid that hung down his back, almost to his hips. He was an attractive and exotic looking man. A sugar daddy with teeth, it seemed to Homura.

Hakkai smiled but the smile did not travel to his eyes. "It was kind of you to invite us. I have gone over your proposals but I believe we have many things to discuss before we can reach a final decision."

Homura blinked. "Without consulting a lawyer?"

"I am a lawyer." Hakkai gave Homura that chilly smile again. "Hakuryuu as well."

"Oh." Homura cleared his throat and motioned for his guests to sit. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Yes, I gathered as much." Hakkai sat down and then stared at Homura.

Homura sat down and placed his elbows on the dark wood table. "You are very young to be a lawyer."

Hakkai peered over the rim of his glasses. "I find that assumptions can be dangerous."

From just a few spoken words, Homura had gained a distinct impression that Hakkai was not a man to trifle with. Homura was thankful he’d asked Shien to join them. Shien and Hakkai seemed like suitable mental matches.

Shien sat down. "Well then, perhaps we should begin."

The next four hours were possibly the most grueling of Homura's life. Hakkai and Hakuryuu were meticulous, shifting through the smallest of details until the four of them had reached a tentative agreement. Homura was confident in his decisions but still wanted Taishi's lawyers to take a final look at the documents.

Homura reached his arms over his head and his ever-present bondage cuffs rattled softly. His back needed stretching after their marathon of sitting.

"I believe there is something else you need to know," Hakkai said. "Something specific to me that might change your opinion about signing Lunar Impact."

Hakuryuu stared at Hakkai but didn't say anything.

Homura and Shien waited.

"Just after I passed the bar exam, I ran into some trouble. Hakuryuu came to my rescue and that was how we met." Hakkai gave Hakuryuu a real smile. "He was my lawyer and managed to keep me out of jail, and consequently, out of doing some hard time."

"May I ask what you were accused of?" Shien's wary gaze shifted from Hakkai to Hakuryuu and back again.

Hakuryuu opened his mouth but Hakkai shook his head and interrupted, "No, they should know. If Lunar Impact becomes famous, Taishi Records must know what they might have to defend against."

Homura shivered and wondered if he should have allowed Zenon more freedom to sift through the band's background. Was Hakkai the band member who carried a weapon?

"My sister was killed by a drunken driver." Hakkai's voice was smooth and emotionless. "Her murderer and several of his drunken friends… died shortly afterwards in a freakish fire. I was accused of setting that fire."

"I see." Homura exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. "That may indeed crop up in the future, but I think we can work out something along the lines of a pre-emptive strike. I appreciate your confidence in telling us."

"Oh, my confession wasn't simply from the goodness in my heart, I assure you." Hakkai smiled again. "Acknowledging my troubled past serves more than one function. First, it alleviates me from any future accusations of nondisclosure by Taishi Records."

Homura leaned on the table, fascinated by what Hakkai's next words might be. "Please, go on."

"Secondly," Hakkai also leaned forward, his green eyes sharp and intense, "there is now reasonable doubt in your mind about me. I may be Hakkai, the wrongly accused musician. Or, I may be Hakkai, the sociopathic protector of family and of friend."

Homura placed his chin in his upraised hand and smiled. "Hmm."

"You should know, I count Sanzo and Goku among my friends."

"Ahh, I think I understand."

"Do you?" Hakkai leaned back, sitting rigidly straight. "Sanzo and Goku are tightly knit and I do not believe they can function independently. I would caution you against disrupting that relationship. I'm certain that what the three of you do in your spare time will not interfere with Lunar Impact or Taishi Records. However," Hakkai placed his hands flat on the table, his green eyes seemed light from behind, "I would take _exception_ if Sanzo or Goku were intentionally hurt."

Homura sat up and placed his hands flat on the table. "Oh, I think you have made yourself perfectly clear."

"Good." Hakkai nodded. "Then I will speak with the others and get their input. However, at this point, I don't see any difficulties with our agreement unless your lawyers object."

"I don't expect any problems from our end."

"Good. Then I believe we are finished today." Hakkai stood, Hakuryuu at his side. "I wouldn't want to take up any more of your time."

"I would like to ask one question, if I may?"

Hakkai nodded. "Of course."

"Who writes the lyrics for your songs?" Homura tipped his head to the right, hair falling over his eyes. "Is it you?"

Hakkai blinked. "I… write some. Gojyo writes songs about sex. Sanzo writes angry songs."

"So your songs are the ones about death?"

"Yes."

Homura stood and shook hands with Hakkai. "I am looking forward to working with you. I will take care not to harm our relationship."

Hakkai turned. As Hakuryuu shook Homura's hand, he finally spoke in a low, rolling baritone, "Please do not disappoint Hakkai. He can be… single-minded."

After they left, Homura turned to Shien and grinned. "Aren't they the most fascinating people? I think they are the best band we will ever sign."

Shien studied Homura and then crossed his arms. "Are you personally involved with members of Lunar Impact? Sanzo and Goku?"

"I'm not emotionally involved with them. Not yet, anyway." Homura leaned on the table. "Goku was very appealing the other night. He's very soothing and …" Homura waved his hand to explain and did not finish his sentence.

Sighing with exaggerated patience Shien said, "If you are involved, I don't think this move is wise, Homura. Did you not hear Cho Hakkai's thinly veiled threat?"

"I considered it more of a caution than a threat, Shien." Homura shrugged. "I was with Goku one time. Although, I must admit I think about him a great deal. Sanzo, too."

"Homura," Shien began, "please consider your actions. If you are truly considering them as partners, perhaps Taishi Records doesn't need to sign them."

Homura sighed this time. "No, they are too good to let them slip away because I couldn't manage to curb my lust. I suppose you're right, my friend, I will exercise more restraint."

Shien let his arms fall to his sides. "At least until we have a signed contract, please."

Homura felt kicked in his stomach. He didn't want to stay away from Sanzo and Goku, but he also knew Shien was right. He stood up and sauntered towards the door.

"Homura," Shien said quietly, "I haven't seen you this interested in anyone in a long time. If you do pursue them, please be cautious and do not come between Sanzo and Goku."

He shook his head and smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it, they are perfect together."

Shien sighed again but didn't say anything else.

 

 

Kou met him in the parking lot, his violet eyes sparkling. "You took my advice, didn't you?"

Homura nodded, noticing Doku hovering near the door. "I did, although it was more Goku that came onto me, not the other way around."

"Is that right?" Kou chuckled and gave Homura a congratulatory slap on his back. "I saw the video footage. Nice job on the dance floor. Right in front of the stage, it's nice to see that you are fearless as ever."

Homura raised an eyebrow. "You filmed it?"

"Hey," Kou shrugged, "just because we don't stop more discreet people from having sex doesn't mean we don't see it."

"Well, it wasn't my finest hour. I've been told I should have showed more control."

"I don't see a problem. You wanted it and he wanted it, right?"

"Yes," Homura admitted, "and he was worth every sleepless night I've had since."

Kou made an appreciative noise. "So… he was good?"

"Yes. Very tight."

"Well." Kou breathed out. "That ought to fuel a few fantasies for me. I should have stayed that night and watched first hand."

"Well, you may be in luck." Homura placed a comforting hand on Kou's shoulder. "I'm here for a return visit, at Goku's request."

Kou groaned. "That's just unfair. I can't stay tonight either."

"I am facing a dilemma if that makes you feel better." Homura sighed. "I really do want to sign them as a band so I'm a little torn about pursuing Goku."

"What?" Kougaiji blinked. "Are you actually suffering from guilt? It's not just a pretense?"

Homura laughed. "I know it's hard to believe, but yeah. They really are the best band I've ever heard. I'd hate to screw it up because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants. I'm not usually this weak-willed."

"Ah, now that is a _serious_ dilemma." Kou smirked at him. "But I appreciate your attempt to make me feel better. Let's go inside, shall we?"

When they neared the door, Kou touched Doku's arm with open affection. "After you."

Doku lead them to the crow's nest. Once they settled in, dark-haired, lovely Yaone appeared with drinks. She greeted Homura warmly with a kiss on his cheek and sat down near Doku.

Homura thanked her, pleased to see both Yaone and Doku. They spent several minutes catching up and Homura realized he'd missed them. The four of them had spent a lot of time together and of late, Homura had been very neglectful of his friends. Perhaps he could change his misguided priorities.

"So," Homura turned to Doku, "what do you think of your brother's band?"

"I think they have potential. I was worried that Gojyo would never amount to anything, but he's good." The pride in Doku's voice was unmistakable.

"The entire band is good." Yaone smiled at Homura and leaned against Doku's arm. "You must think so, too, if you are trying to sign them."

Homura took a sip of his beer. "I do think they are good. Unless the band implodes from internal strife, they will be famous."

"I don't think that will happen with this bunch," Doku said. "They argue like cats and dogs but even in their off time, they choose to be together.

Homura's gaze moved to Kougaiji. "How soon are they going on?"

Kou looked at his watch. "Right now."

"After they are done, can you take me to them? I'd like a quick few words."

Kou tipped his head to one side and smiled knowingly. "Certainly."

For the second time, Homura found himself sitting on the edge of his seat, straining his ears to hear the many layers of sound spilling from the stage. He was breathless by the end of Lunar Impact's set. He still experienced the thrill of desire, but this time he was ready for it and tried to base his assessment on their talent, not his lust. They were good, just as their demo had proven. He relaxed, happy his instincts hadn't been completely clouded the first time.

After the band finished, Kou led Homura down the hallway and past the band's room. Instead, Kou opened his office next door and motioned Homura inside. Homura started to protest but Kou shook his head. "No, you'll want to see this." Kou's office was small but elaborate, with a wood desk and a couch. Kou pushed back a panel exposing a window into the next room.

Homura raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Kou shrugged. "One way mirror."

Homura shook his head. "Your depravity knows no bounds."

"I know." Kou nodded in agreement. "Most of the time this mirror is worthless, but with Lunar Impact," he patted Homura on the back, turning him gently to look through the window, "it's earned every penny."

Homura gazed at the scene before him. Sanzo sat on a chair and Goku kneeled between his knees, his head bobbing. Both glistened with sweat from their recent stage performance. Homura swallowed. He'd hoped his lust for the two would have waned, but if anything, it was worse.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah. Definitely worth it." Homura cleared his throat.

"Gojyo and Hakkai also go at it here. Sometimes with Hakuryuu."

"Yeah?" Homura asked, his cock throbbing. "Do they know about this window?"

"Yes. At least, I'm pretty sure they do." Kou chuckled. "I need to get back to Doku and Yaone. They have invited me to join them for a weekend away."

"Wow – a weekend threesome?" Homura glanced at Kou and smiled. He returned Kou's comment from earlier. "Sucks to be you."

Kou grinned. "You're right of course. There's lube and assorted toys in the top drawer of my desk. Trust me, I've seen enough to know, Sanzo and Goku aren't novices when it comes to kink."

Homura kept his eyes riveted to the scene in front of him. "You are a freak."

"Takes one to know one." Kou leaned forward and kissed him. "Besides, you're the one always wearing bondage gear."

Homura squeezed his friend in a tight hug. "You know that's only a fashion statement, Kou."

"Right, you keep saying it and maybe someday I'll believe it. I have to go, but the crow's nest has your name on it, and …" He reached over and flipped a switch. "…here's a parting gift."

Sounds of wet flesh and an occasional moan filled the room.

"Also one way." Kou smiled and winked.

Homura licked his lips. "You are twisted, but… thank you."

Kou waved and left his office.

Homura's attention returned to Sanzo and Goku. They had turned the chair, and now Sanzo sat sideways, allowing Homura to see Goku's mouth slide over Sanzo's hard column of flesh. Goku's cheeks hollowed as he raised his head, leaving Sanzo's cock glistening with saliva.

Sanzo had his eyes closed, his fingers tangled in Goku's brown, wild hair. Suddenly, his hand clenched and he said one word: "Stop."

Panting, Goku sat back. Sweat glistened on his forehead as he wiped away excess saliva from his chin. "You want me to stop?"

Sanzo stood up, his hard cock protruding from his pants, and pulled Goku to his feet. "Take off your clothes."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

Goku quickly stripped, his cock also hard, pressing flat against his groin. He waited for further instructions.

Homura's hungry eyes moved over that compact, powerful form. Willowy and athletic, lean muscles rippled beneath Goku's skin. The big tattoo on his stomach was an odd, yet beautiful sight; it looked like a round circle with four flames radiating out in each direction.

Sanzo produced a vial of lube. "Chair."

Goku obediently folded himself to his knees again and placed his chest on the chair for balance. He reached back and pulled his cheeks wide apart.

Homura groaned with the view, sliding his palm over his aching erection.

 

Sanzo's fingers were shiny with lube; he gently circled Goku's small dark opening, dipping a finger in shallowly, and Goku sighed. Pulling his hand away, Sanzo added more lube and the second time, slipped two fingers inside.

"Yeah," Goku said with a moan. "Deeper."

Sanzo complied, pushing his hand forward and burying his fingers inside his lover.

Goku cried out. "Right there!"

Sanzo ruthlessly added a third finger and then his pinky as well, fucking Goku's body with his hand. For a moment, Homura wondered if Sanzo would place his entire hand inside his lover, but disappointingly, he stopped. Sanzo pulled his fingers from Goku's quivering body and stepped back.

"Get up."

"Where?"

"Against the mirror."

Homura caught his breath. Apparently, Sanzo did know about the mirror. Sanzo didn't seem easily fooled by much.

Goku placed his hands on the floor-length mirror and Sanzo stepped behind him. The scene fascinated Homura, watching Sanzo's slick cock slide between Goku's opened legs and under his balls.

"Oh!" Goku's eyes widened.

Sanzo stared into the mirror, into Homura's eyes it seemed, and asked, "What do you want, Goku?"

"I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me."

Sanzo nodded and shifted them, turning Goku so his side was against the mirror. Goku leaned forward, bracing himself with one arm against an adjoining wall. Sanzo spread Goku open and pressed his hard, lubed cock into his lover's ass.

"Tell me."

"He's got a good smell, like a field full of flowers, he's got a perfect body, and he's strong."

"No," Sanzo gasped, slowly pulling out.

"Don't stop, Sanzo," Goku said with a near sob. "He's big, bigger than you but not as big as Gojyo. He's good, he knows how to get inside me without hurting, he knows where to aim his cock, and how to make me feel it the most. The music, he was part of the music, fucking me in time with the beat." Goku raised his head and stared at the mirror. "You'd like it, on the dance floor, in front of all those people, too, wouldn't you?"

Sanzo gritted his teeth moved his hips forward again. "No."

"Yes, Sanzo, you would." Goku touched the mirror and groaned with the new invasion. "Why else do you keep asking me? All we need is for Homura to be here, so you can know firsthand what he's like."

"I'm," Sanzo looked at the mirror, "waiting."

That was all he needed to hear and immediately, Homura's half-assed worries about having sex with his potential employees melted away. Homura rummaged through Kou's desk drawer and quickly found what he needed. His fingers shook while he snapped a thin, leather cock-ring around his scrotum, emitting a choked sound in the process. He hoped the cock-ring would slow him down a little.

Pocketing a couple other items, Homura left the office as it was, and raced to the next door. Not even bothering to knock, Homura stepped inside, his stride taking him across the room. He leaned over, grabbed Sanzo's head and kissed him. Their kiss was wet and bruising, Sanzo's tongue stabbing into Homura's mouth tasting of cigarettes and Goku's salty skin.

Homura didn't disrupt the two, but instead, while they kissed, he hastily slipped his hands around Sanzo's hips and pushed his pants lower. Homura broke the kiss and moved behind Sanzo. His move gave him better access and Homura ran his hands over Sanzo's exposed ass, touching smooth, silky skin.

"About time," Goku groaned again as Sanzo rocked forward. "He's been at me every chance he gets but he won't let me come. Take him and fuck him already, then I'll fuck him."

"In your dreams, Monkey," Sanzo hissed.

Homura folded to his knees and then tipped his head forward, allowing his tongue to taste the mounds of flesh. His thumbs slipped between the crevice and pulled Sanzo's cheeks apart. Leaning closer, he saw Sanzo's puckered entrance and then licked at it. Sanzo's tangy flavor made his head swim. He glanced at the mirror, seeing two sets of eyes on him and realizing both Sanzo and Goku had stopped moving.

"Sanzo…" Goku gasped when he looked into Homura's eyes through the reflection, "you like that, don't you?"

Homura smiled, wresting Sanzo's ass wider and stabbing his tongue in deep.

Sanzo groaned.

Apparently, Goku was right about Sanzo's kinks. Homura concentrated on what he was doing, fucking Sanzo's ass with his tongue. His hands squeezed Sanzo's slim hips, opening him further.

"Hey," Goku said. "I'm still here and only getting half-fucked."

"Shut up, Monkey," Sanzo panted and he pushed back against Homura's tongue. "Shut up."

Homura pulled away and opened Kou's bottle of lube, his fingers shaking. He'd fantasized about this moment for the past week, masturbating to this scene or something like it. He was thankful for the snug cock-ring keeping a rein on his pulsing erection.

Music for the next band started, and this time it was pure dance music, rave music. "Goku? I think Sanzo needs something to suck on."

Goku looked over his shoulder and then nodded in understanding. Goku turned and gently laced his fingers from one hand through Sanzo's hair, and with his other hand, he pointed his cock at Sanzo's mouth. Homura groaned, watching Sanzo's reflection swallow Goku's entire dick.

"Good." Homura smiled at Goku, and then poured a generous amount of lubricant between Sanzo's cheeks. He watched the shiny liquid trickle down Sanzo's crack, overflow dripping onto the floor. Homura slipped his fingers low, touching Sanzo's hypersensitive skin just below his balls, rubbing gently in tiny circles.

Sanzo groaned.

Homura allowed the pad of his lubricated finger to travel the distance from Sanzo's sac to his backbone, careful to avoid slipping inside. Sanzo writhed and bucked beneath Homura's touch. "Are you impatient Sanzo?"

Goku grinned at Homura and pushed inside Sanzo's mouth again.

"Do you want my finger inside you?"

"He won't answer you," Goku grinned again, "but he does."

Sanzo pulled his mouth free. "Shut up, Monkey!"

"Shh, Sanzo," Goku said. "I know what you like, even if ya won't say it. You say it without words."

Homura understood. Sanzo didn't seem to be the passive type. He liked that about Sanzo and it made Homura comfortable about doing almost anything to the surly singer. Sanzo would let him know if he objected and happily, Homura had all kinds of kinky things in mind.

Homura pushed his middle finger inside Sanzo, slicking and preparing him. Sanzo rocked backwards, clenching and tightening around Homura's digit. "I see." Homura chuckled and then pulled his finger out, pushing in two.

Sanzo's hips undulated around his fingers and Homura watched in fascination. Oh, he would be fun, wouldn't he? With his unoccupied hand, he reached inside his jacket pocket, produced a butt plug, and tossed it to Goku. "Could you open that, please?"

Goku nodded, his eyes wide.

Homura returned to watching his fingers gliding in and out of Sanzo. Sanzo remained silent, but Homura could see his closed eyes in the mirror, working hard on sucking Goku's cock. He looked oddly content.

After peeling off the packaging, Goku handed the toy back to Homura. Homura pulled his fingers from Sanzo and poured glossy lube over the toy's tip. When Homura pressed the plug inside, Sanzo's eye's snapped open and his breathing increased but he said nothing. Homura found Sanzo's stoicism amusing but felt resistance with the plug's progress. "Relax, Sanzo," he coached. "I won't hurt you, but you need to relax so we can get his inside you."

After a moment, Sanzo exhaled and the plug slid snugly inside.

Homura straightened, releasing his own breath. "Stand up, Sanzo."

Sanzo complied. He glared at Homura, but his body belied his pleasure.

Goku watched and licked his lips. His eyes were wide and his cock hard, slick and dribbling pre-cum. He panted when he said, "That was so hot, Sanzo."

"Sanzo?" Homura asked, leaning close and pulling Sanzo's black leather pants back into place. "Are you all right?"

Sanzo swallowed and then nodded.

"Good." Homura straightened Sanzo's clothes. "Get dressed Goku."

Goku scrambled for his clothes. "Where are we going?"

Homura smiled at both men. "Dancing."

Sanzo crossed his arms. If it wasn't for his obvious hard-on straining against his pants, Sanzo almost appeared normal. "I don't dance."

"I know." Homura kept his smile. "You can watch while Goku and I _dance_."

Sanzo frowned.

Goku was also smiling and he opened his mouth but after a glance at Sanzo, he closed it again.

"I'm not going," Sanzo said while reaching for a cigarette. "Not with _that_ inside me."

Homura shrugged. "Suit yourself. No one's twisting your arm." He turned his head toward Goku. "How about you?"

"I'm going!"

Homura's body sang with anticipation as he held Goku's hand, leading them toward the dance floor. It was amazing what he'd do to please his golden-eyed companion. Homura stepped onto the parquet floor, placed his arm around Goku's stomach and pulled the smaller man's back tight against his raging hard-on. His free hand ran the length of Goku's arm and Homura savored the feel of warm skin. When their hands tangled, Homura raised their entwined fingers to rest near Goku's shoulder. Homura nuzzled Goku's neck while they swayed together to the thrumming techno-dance beat.

Goku leaned back, his head on Homura's shoulder and he said, "I thought you didn't dance anymore."

"Hmm." Homura rocked against his dance partner's ass and let his hand move to cup Goku's erection. "Apparently I only needed the right incentive."

Goku moaned, shifting his hips with every beat from the dreamlike music.

Homura was excited but he had a bit more control this time and intended to draw this night out. Teasing Goku would simply be more of what he'd already started. His free hand moved back up to the waistband on Goku's pants and then worked its way inside. Homura's hand slipped in easily finding Goku's cock hot and wet. Homura's fingers tightened on hard flesh and Goku threw his head back with the contact and let out a low howl.

Homura was considering if he should pull down Goku's pants and fuck him in the middle of the floor when someone grabbed his arm. His head snapped to his right to see Sanzo, purple eyes dilated with lust. Homura smiled, releasing Goku and pulling Sanzo's lean body against his own while they kissed.

Homura's cock throbbed as their tongues tangled, and he rocked slowly against Sanzo as they danced. He ached to have Sanzo on the dance floor, but he suspected that would not happen. Instead, Homura tipped his head near Sanzo's ear and whispered, "Let's go to the crow's nest."

Sanzo nodded and together with Goku, they followed Homura toward the back stairway. The bouncers immediately parted for them, granting them access to the stairs. Sounds from the club fell quieter as they climbed upwards, giving them an opportunity to speak.

Homura squeezed Sanzo's hand. "How are you doing?"

Sanzo's face looked a little tense when he answered, "Fine."

Chuckling, Homura said, "Kou's got a lovely place up here with all the amenities we will need."

"A shower?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Homura reached for the door handle to the crow's nest. "Amongst other things."

"I guess you would know."

Homura didn't respond, hiding his surprise. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Sanzo's scowl. Was Sanzo jealous? He opened the door.

"Wow!" Goku ran passed him and to the balcony, gazing out over the crowd. "This is cool! I wanna fuck while we watch the crowd."

Homura pulled Sanzo into the room and closed the door. He then pressed his new obsession against the door, wedging his knee between Sanzo's legs. Sanzo grabbed Homura's hair and pulled him into a scorching kiss, licking, biting, and growling like a feral animal. Homura's hands slipped under Sanzo's t-shirt searching for those nipple rings and giving them each a twist. Sanzo groaned in response, savagely grinding his erection against Homura's hip.

Homura broke their fiery kiss and peeled Sanzo's shirt from his lanky body. He leaned forward and ran his fingers over the metal rings attached to Sanzo's nipples. The sight of taciturn Sanzo's pierced nipples fascinated him; it seemed sensually incongruous. Homura couldn't resist tugging at the rings again, finally using them to drag Sanzo toward the balcony and Goku.

Goku was waiting for them and embraced Sanzo, gliding his fingers over his band mate's leather pants. "How are you feeling?"

Sanzo's answer was a nonsensical grunt.

Homura raised an eyebrow and looked at Goku. "Translation?"

Goku laughed. "He wants to get fucked."

Sanzo glared at Goku.

Homura tugged on the waistband of Sanzo's pants. "I think I can do that." Homura stripped Sanzo completely, taking his time with caresses and kisses. He wanted to learn everything he could about Sanzo.

Goku removed his own shirt and sat on the wide balcony railing, hovering above the crowd while he observed them.

Homura turned Sanzo so he faced the stage and then nudged him over. Sanzo complied, draping himself across the balcony, giving Homura access to his ass. Homura could see the butt plug's dark red flat end and he pushed against it gently and then turned it, causing Sanzo to moan and writhe.

After a few moments, Sanzo hissed, "Get on with it!"

Homura chuckled. Then he retrieved his bottle of lube and quickly peeled off his clothes. Goku watched him with his wide golden eyes until Homura handed him the lubricant. There was a quiet pop as Goku opened the bottle and then poured some of the shiny stuff into his hand. Goku reached out and carefully slid his hand along Homura's erection, greasing him for Sanzo. Homura sighed with pleasure from the caress. Goku finished and then fingered the thin leather cock-ring with a smile on his face. Before returning to Sanzo, Homura paused to kiss Goku, feeling that steel ball glide against his tongue. Homura wondered what that would feel like on his cock.

Sanzo snapped impatiently, "Hey!"

Homura broke their wet kiss and licked at excess saliva on Goku's chin. Sanzo was standing and scowling at them. Homura smiled and moved behind Sanzo, pushing at him insistently to lean over again. This time, Homura didn't waste any time; he grasped the toy's base and slowly removed it. Sanzo moaned and then sighed with relief.

The loft's lighting was dim, but even so, the vision before Homura was amazing. Sanzo's dark entrance was wide open and glistening with lube. He was ready for Homura. Unable to wait any longer, Homura jammed his entire length inside Sanzo's waiting ass. Wet, hot and tight, Homura moaned when his body meshed against Sanzo's and he couldn't get any further inside. He waited, allowing both of them a moment to acclimate.

"Are you all right?"

Sanzo exhaled and nodded.

Nestled deep inside Sanzo, Homura gazed at the boiling dance floor beneath them. After a moment, Homura slowly backed his cock out and then allowed the music's slow tempo to dictate his strokes as he rode Sanzo's ass. Homura was thankful for his cock-ring, if he hadn't been wearing it, he was certain he would have already come.

After several moments, Homura pulled completely out and turned Sanzo onto his back on the wide balcony. Homura lifted Sanzo's legs and leaned into his lover. He kissed Sanzo, rubbing their bodies together and pushing them both toward the edge of the railing. If anyone had looked up, there couldn't have been in doubt over what was happening.

Goku moved closer and touched Sanzo's sweating face. Homura straightened, but his hands continued to press against the back of Sanzo's thighs, keeping him wide and accessible. Sanzo had to grip the balcony's ledge to keep from falling off the other side and into the crowd below.

Goku snaked his hands between them and released Homura's cock-ring. Homura immediately felt his orgasm begin, a feeling of weightlessness as each nerve ending in his body fired. Goku moved his hand and squeezed Sanzo's wet and twitching cock. After a few strokes, Sanzo arched his back, tightening around Homura while spilling his cum in Goku's hand.

Their dueling orgasmic waves continued while Goku licked his fingers. Homura pulled out of Sanzo and helped him to sit up, both of them still panting. He ran his fingers through Sanzo's hair and smiled. "That was amazing."

Sanzo shrugged and stood up. "It was all right, I guess."

Goku removed his tattered jeans and ran his lube-covered fingers over his impressive and twitching erection. He approached Sanzo. Grabbing Sanzo around the waist Goku turned him so he faced the balcony again and then pushed him down. "My turn."

"Hey Monkey," Sanzo began slowly but before he could say more, Goku thrust his cock inside him. Sanzo's tone was full of warning. "Goku, I'm not…"

Goku gasped, slamming into Sanzo's ass. "Quiet Sanzo, I've been waiting all night." Goku's strokes slowed, as if he planned to savor every moment inside Sanzo.

Homura relaxed while he watched his lovers, Goku's cock, hard as iron and wet with lube, slide in and out of Sanzo's ass with deliberate slowness. The sizzling hot scene he observed, coupled with Sanzo's moans and a steady slap of sweat-slick skin on skin, caused Homura's cock twitch with renewed interest. Goku's determination to draw out his time with Sanzo gave Homura ample time to recover completely.

Surrendering to his insatiable lust, Homura positioned himself behind Goku. "Hold still."

"Homura? What are you…" Goku caught his breath when Homura's cock rubbed against his opening.

"Let me inside," Homura whispered in Goku's ear, "and then you can finish."

Goku moaned and paused. "Hurry."

No sooner had Goku said the word than Homura pushed inside him.

"Oh!" Goku shuddered.

Homura relaxed and didn't move, allowing Goku to set his pace. Beneath them, Sanzo writhed as Goku rocked into him. After few more thrusts, Goku's climaxed, squeezing Homura's cock and as he emptied himself inside Sanzo's well-used ass.

Wrapping his arm around Goku's tattooed waist, Homura pulled his smaller lover away, disengaging him from Sanzo. Homura's cock was too interested to stop. He moved them both backwards toward the couch and then sat down, pulling Goku on top of him.

"Oh, gods," Goku panted, "you're in so deep."

"Can you move?" Homura asked.

"Yeah." Goku folded his legs under him and using his knees as a fulcrum, fucked himself with Homura's cock. "I don't know how long I can do this."

"Don't worry." Homura panted, feeling euphoria start to claim him again, the tension of his muscles and the curling of his toes. "The angle is too intense, I'm already coming." Homura felt his erection thicken with his imminent orgasm and he gripped Goku's hips and arched upwards, burying his cock deep. Homura released inside Goku, filling him with his cum.

Homura leaned back as Goku wiggled off his hypersensitive cock. His appetite for his companions temporarily satiated, he closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax, riding his post-coital high. He could smell cigarette smoke and he knew Sanzo was also unwinding.

He must have dozed off because when Homura's eyes opened again, he was on his back with his arms over his head and Goku was straddling his chest. Goku's hair was wet. "Did you take a shower?"

"Yes," Goku grinned. "We both did while you were sleeping."

Behind Goku, Homura could see Sanzo sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Sorry." Homura smiled and reached out to touch Goku but he couldn't. Apparently, while he slept, Goku and Sanzo had decided to put Homura's bondage cuffs to use. He was definitely secured to something and essentially helpless.

Goku was still grinning. "We thought maybe it was time to give as good as we got."

Homura narrowed his eyes and tested his bonds. He could hear the usual jangle of his cuffs. One of Kou's many, but semi-discreet hooks now served its purpose holding Homura in place. He'd been very careless and underestimated his companions. How lovely.

"Tch." Sanzo stood up. "You aren't going anywhere. Not until we are done with you."

Homura wasn't sure how he felt about his change in situation but he didn't think that would matter after a while. He smiled at his lovers and said, "Bring it on."

Homura was surprised to find that their night had just begun.

 

Several months later, Homura met Lunar Impact's bus as it pulled into the studio parking lot. The band had been on a road trip for the last two agonizing months. He'd talked to Goku almost every night but his feelings of loneliness and loss had nearly devastated him. During those two months, Homura realized just how much he'd become attached to his two lovers.

Goku was first off the bus and he ran towards Homura. With an excited leap, Goku jumped into Homura's arms, effectively knocking them both to the ground. In spite of the painful crash to the cement, Homura was laughing. He placed his arms around Goku's back and pulled him into a searing kiss. He was happy his boys were back.

"Get off him, Monkey." Sanzo's lip quirked in amusement.

Goku made a noise of complaint but scrambled off Homura all the same. Homura stood up and dusted off his slacks. Then he leaned forward and gave Sanzo a quick kiss. "I missed you both."

"Cha," Sanzo rolled his eyes and reached for his cigarettes.

"We missed you, too!" Goku said.

Homura slung his arm around his shorter companion and Goku leaned into him. "I'm not looking forward to your next tour. You'll be gone six months, next time."

"Ya know, I've been thinkin' about that, too," Goku said. "I think you should come with us next time."

Homura blinked. "I'd love to, but I can't, Goku."

Goku's eyes were amazingly big and Homura felt himself falling into them. "Why not?"

"I have a business to run. That's why."

Sanzo lit a cigarette. "You have people you trust who can run it for you, don't you? Shien and Zenon?"

"Well, yes," Homura began, surprised by Sanzo's input, "but they can't do it all."

"Why not?" Goku asked again. "Can't ya find other people to help?"

"I… I suppose I could." Homura moved his gaze from Goku to Sanzo and back again. "Are you sure?"

Sanzo exhaled and smoke swirled around him. "We asked didn't we?"

"Well, technically, _I_ asked," Goku said.

"Shut up, Monkey." Sanzo stared at Homura.

"I'll work on it."

"Good." Sanzo turned away, dragging Goku with him. "Now, I need a shower and a change of clothes. We'll see you in a couple of hours."

Homura watched them move away, a profound ache already filling him. "Where?"

Sanzo looked over his shoulder and almost smiled. "At Pele's Inferno, of course."

Homura nodded. "Of course."

 

End


End file.
